To Save You
by Jennastar8
Summary: Betty becomes concerned about Jughead, and goes looking for him at the Whyte Wyrm. But when a drunk serpent gets his hands on Betty, it is up to Jughead to save her before it's too late. Betty/Jughead.


**Author's Note: This is my first ever FanFiction, and I would love to receive feedback. Please bear with me as I continue to learn and navigate. I will try to update and post as soon as I can, and I thank you for your support.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

It had been days since Betty had seen Jughead, and she was starting to get worried. Jughead wasn't answering his phone and hadn't been coming to school. Betty could feel something wasn't right.

"Jughead still isn't answering my calls or texts!" Betty exclaimed from their booth at Pop's. It was Saturday night and she hasn't seen Juggie since Thursday. Archie was at a rehearsal and Kevin was with a boy. So it was just her and Veronica for tonight. "What if something happened to him or-"

"B, he's probably still just dealing with FP going to jail. I would let him take the time he needs. You shouldn't worry too much. If something was seriously wrong, we would know by know." Veronica tried her best to soothe her best friend. "Just drink your milkshake and try to focus on something else. Jug can take care of himself."

Betty reluctantly took a sip of her vanilla milkshake. Somehow it didn't taste as good as when Jug was sitting next to her. She knew she shouldn't worry so much about this. But she couldn't shake the feeling of guilt that was consuming her.

Veronica looked down at her phone. She rolled her eyes and gave Betty a sad smile. "My mom wants me home. Something about another contract." Veronica and Betty stood up and Veronica gave her a hug.

"Hey, don't worry about him. He'll come back soon enough. All he needs his time", Veronica said softly.

Betty pulled away and tried to give her best friend a smile. "Alright, I'll try."

"Good. The last thing we want is our Betty to be sad." Veronica laughed. "See you tomorrow! And please don't do anything stupid tonight" She said has she left the old diner.

Betty gave her a look and looked down at her phone. It read 8:30pm. Her mom wasn't expecting her to come home until 9:00. Betty thought for a moment. This was her chance, she decided. She could just take a ride down to the south side bar, maybe. Just so she could know Juggie was alright. This wasn't stupid, rioght? I guess she would find out.

* * *

After Betty paid for her milkshake and said goodnight to Pop's, she got in her car and started her way to the south side. It was already dark, the sun just peaking out from underneath the horizon. By the time she got there, it would be pitch black.

As she neared the bar, she could see how busy it was. There was no chance of her spotting Jughead from out here. There had to be another way.

I'll just go in for a moment, she thought to herself.

Betty parked the car and locked it. She put the hoodie of her jacket up and shoved her hands in her pocket. Betty hurried her way to the bar, trying to remain concealed by her jacket.

As she entered the bar, the strong smell of alcohol seemed to hit her like a brick. She coughed and started to maneuver her way through the people, looking up often to see if she could spot Jughead. Suddenly, her hood was ripped down from her head and someone spun her around. Fear creeped up her spine. Every cell in her body hoped it was Jughead.

Fear consumed her body as she came face to face with a man in a Serpent jacket. He had a scruffy beard and yellow teeth. Betty was so close she could smell his breath. It reeked of alcohol and cigars. Betty could tell he was drunk. If she wasn't so scared, she might of passed out right then and there. "What's a pretty little princess like you doing here at a place like this so late at night? Shouldn't you be in bed?" His cruel laughter filled the bar as everyone went silent and looked at them.

"I'm looking f-for a friend." Betty managed to get out in a small voice.

"I hate to tell you the only person you will be finding tonight is me." He laughed again and made a move to grab her waist.

Betty's scream was muffled by his dirty hand. As her world started going dim, she heard a voice.

"Get your hands off of her." A voice growled behind him.

The man turned around to see a furious Jughead. The man, recognizing FP's son, dropped Betty and she fell to the ground. Jughead nearly ran over to his girlfriend, taking her into his arms. A barely conscious Betty could see the concern etched all over his face. His heart broke seeing her like this. He should've been there. He should've known Betty would do something like this. Jughead couldn't lose her. Not again. Tearing his eyes away from her's, he looked back at the man.

"If I ever see you near her, or if you ever touch her again, you will suffer consequences far worse than death." He spit out.

With that, Jughead picked Betty up and softly brought her out of the silent bar. Silently, he carried her to his lonely trailer and set her on the couch.

"Juggie?" Betty whispered as her head fell against his chest.

"Shh, I'm here. Betty, I'm so sorry. I should've been there. I should've talked to you, been there for you." His voice cracked. "Can you ever forgive me?"

Betty was more awake now. More aware. "Of course, Jug. I should be the one apologizing, not you. I'm so sorry. About your dad, about everything." Her eyes were starting to tear up.

"We both made a stupid mistake. Just promise me you won't go back? Or at least without me? I can't always protect you, as much as I wish I could." He said softly.

Betty nodded. And with that, they both fell asleep in each other's arms. Not worrying about Betty's mom, or what will happen next. Just savoring each moment together.


End file.
